Europejskie trójkąty
$ajen$ Sezon 2, odcinek 5 - Europejskie trójkąty ODCINEK ZAWIERA ŚLADOWE ILOŚCI GWIAZDKOWANYCH WYRAZÓW. Historia to zawsze był wymagający przedmiot. Miliony dat, postaci, wydarzeń, tyle pamięciówek. Wczesna historia Polski to jeszcze było coś, ale potem zaczęły się schody. Pakty, aliansy, na wskroś fałszywe sojusze, zupełnie jak w dzisiejszej polityce... oraz szkole. Największą sztuką nie było wcale wiedzieć, kiedy zmienić front, tylko patrzeć z perspektywy minionych lat będąc uczniem i próbować te wszystkie fakty dosłownie wryć w swój umysł na potrzeby kolejnego sprawdzianu. Kontemplując nad swoim zaiste '''vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas' losem, większość gimbusów podjęła decyzję, że historia na pewno nie będzie przedmiotem, który w przyszłości będą rozszerzać w liceum (o ile oczywiście dożyją tych czasów). Dlaczego bowiem stawiać wszystko na jedną kartę, i to dwójkę trefl?'' Nauczyciel: Jeszcze raz dla zapamiętania: Antanta i Ententa to to samo. Zanim powstała Ententa, było Trójporozumienie. Trójporozumienie powstało, by być przeciwwagą dla Trójprzymierza. Kamera odwraca się w stronę gimbusów, wszyscy mają kręcące się spirale w oczach i tępe wyrazy twarzy, słowa nauczyciela stają się coraz bardziej niewyraźne, aż w końcu ich nie słychać. Nauczyciel pstryknął palcami. Wszystkim gimbusom głowy opadły na ławki. Nauczyciel: Szkoda, że w tej klasie nie ma krzeseł elektrycznych, żebym mógł was razić za każdym razem, gdy nie będziecie mnie słuchać... ale musiałbym was razić co minutę. Gdy nauczyciel nie patrzył, Gruz wyciągnął pod ławką komórkę i przestawił czas o godzinę. Gdy kamera oddaliła się od jego komórki, siedział już w klasie $ajen$. Cygana jeszcze nie było. Na ławce leżała gazeta "Epic News". Gruz wziął ją i zaczął czytać. ________________________________________________________________________________________ EPIC NEWS ________________________________________________________________________________________ MOST NA RZECE KWAI ZAWALIŁ SIĘ Podczas szokującego konfliktu o bliżej nieznanym podłożu, pomiędzy demokratami a komunistami, zniszczeniu uległ powszechnie znany, zabytkowy most. Islandzki oficer, którego danych osobowych nie pozwolono nam ujawnić, zdradził, że w miejscu mostu na rzece Kwai zbudowany zostanie mur, który skutecznie odgrodzi "patologię świata po drugiej stronie od praworządnych obywateli". _______________________________________________________________________________________ FAN CYGANA PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE Znany działacz gimbusowski, fan sagi Cygana oraz pisarz, okazał się "nawiązywać pewnego rodzaju współpracę" z jego wrogami. "Jestem wstrząśnięty i półśrednio zmieszany, słysząc o wieściach które do mnie docierają." - wypowiedział się w tej sprawie Cygan. "Liczę, że ziomek jeszcze się zrehabilituje..." '' ''_______________________________________________________________________________________ OSTATNIE POŻEGNANIE Społeczność gimbusów żegna Adriana, integralną część społeczeństwa i człowieka zbyt młodego na odejście w ten sposób. Trzech Bartków wypowiedziało się o nim na trzy różne sposoby. "*" - powiedział pierwszy. "Nawet gościa nie znałem." - stwierdził drugi. "Wiecie, że on to sfingował?" - zareagował trzeci. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Gruz: '''Biedak... jaki ten Bartek mądry. Sfingować śmierć. A co to kurna, Elvis? '''Cygan: ♪ Dzień dobry dzieeeci! ♪ Klasa: ♪ Dzień dobry paaani! ♪ Cygan: A gdzie ten nasz tercecik egzotyczny? Ola, Ania, Agata? Machał: Ch*j je tam wie. Cygan: Dobra, najwyżej zaczniemy bez nich. Ponieważ lekcja historii o takim potwornym temacie to tortura sama w sobie, dam wam coś odprężającego do zrobienia. Macie kartki i narysujcie trójpaństwa w Europie, jakie tylko przyjdą wam do tych świrniętych głów. 10 minut później. Cygan: '''No dobra... zobaczmy co tam macie. Czarny? left '''Czarny: Nazwałem to Litworuina, z połączenia słów LITWa, BiałoRUś i UkraINA. Cygan: '''Co jak co, ale z nazwą to ty żeś trafił. '''Czarny: To nasze kolonie, stary. Niech nam oddadzą ziemie. Cygan: Bo zrobią to na życzenie jakiegoś niggera z Polski. Lećmy dalej... Łysy? left Łysy: Jesteśmy wszyscy jednym wielkim bagnem, to ja zrobiłem Polsko-sowiecką V Rzeszę! Cygan: Panie, masz pan nasrane w głowie. Lećmy dalej... Kuba? left Kuba: Przedstawiam ci dumnie stary, oto San Włochotykan! Cygan: Szanuję, podziwiam, kocham! Jak rozumiem, połączenie San Marino, Włoch i Watykanu? Kuba: Yarp. Cygan: Następne... Maciek? left Cygan: Ooo, widzę na bogato, z kolorkami, legendą i w ogóle... Maciek: Ta, oto Polska, Imperium Lubuskie i WMG! Cygan: Z tym że miałeś cwelu połączyć trzy państwa w jedno, a nie rozdzielać jedno na trzy. Maciek: Ale te trzy państwa są w unii personalnej! Cygan: Aaaaaa chyba że tak! Patrzcie jak sprytnie wybrnął. Chciałbym być tobą. Maciek: Poważnie? Cygan: NIE. xD Maciek: '''... '''Cygan: '''Dobra, dalej... może ty, Wiktor? '''Wiktor: Ja? No dobra... left Cygan: Yyy... no i gdzie tu jest jakieś państwo? Wiktor: W piździe ku*wa, to Polska po klęsce Saryusza-Wolskiego! Cygan: Trochę małe te Węgry. Wiktor: Wiem, starałem się. Cygan: Dalej... Kajtek? left Kajtek: Polska dla Polaków!!! oneone111oneone Cygan: Ooo, szanuję. Yyyy... ładna czcionka. Kajtek: Dzięks. Czarny: Ooo lubię to! Kajtek: Danke! Cygan: Dobra ziomy dalej, ostatnia już dzisiaj praca... Hódego. left Hódy: No więc tak, moje trójpaństwo nazywa się Kalifat kurwa muslimów i jak widzicie, składa się z Hiszpanii, Francji i byłej Merkelreich. Dodałem jeszcze wyznaczniki innych państw, takie jak Badass Country, Oddajcie Lwów, Huje i No Kuwa nie. Cygan: Ziomy... 5 sekund ciszy. Cygan: MAMY ZWYCIĘZCĘ! Klasa: YEEAAH! Cygan: A teraz podnieśmy zwycięzcę do góry! Gimbusy podnoszą Hódego. Cygan stoi obok. Hódy: Eej, ostrożnie! Możemy tego pożałować! Cygan: 'Podrzućcie go na trzy! Raz, dwa, trzyyyyy! ''Gimbusy podrzucają Hódego do góry, gdy ten spada w dół, przygniata wszystkich i gimbusy jęczą z bólu. '''Cygan: Khhhh aj... po tym na pewno zostanie ślad. Trauma swoją drogą, ale przede wszystkim ślad. Nagle podłoga zaczęła się załamywać. Cygan: O oł... Podłoga się rozsypuje, wszyscy poza Cyganem spadają. Obraz zatrzymał się w połowie tej sceny. KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:$ajen$ - odcinki